Mysterious Intentions
by Moonlit Stargazer
Summary: When Hermione gets sick of no one making a move on her, she decides to take matters into her own hands. But what happens when her plan goes askew thanks to a certain Draco Malfoy? LEMON with well-structured plot. Multiple chapters and pairings. Rated M for a reason!
1. Gryffindor Conflict

**Author's Note: So, yes, this is my first fanfiction. I can't stop anyone from flaming, but if you have anything positive you would like to say, just say it! Also, let me get this out front. This is LEMONY goodness- as in explicit content in later chapters- and will contain multiple pairings. Not your cup of tea- don't read. I am also taking ship requests, so if you have any that you want me to write, just comment them and I'll get to it (though I can't promise when)**

It was late October, and Hermione was frustrated. She knew she had been a squirrely, bushy-haired teen as a third year. In 5th year, she noticed Ron acting more awkward around her. And then there was the ongoing catastrophe with the Brown girl. Hermione scowled at her reflection at the thought of Lavender. She was lucky that Ginny was also rooming with them- thanks to some well-planned persuasion towards McGonagall- because the Patil twins could not stop Hermione from hexing the stupid girl. Ginny could, though, and Hermione really didn't want to suffer from a bat-bogey hex.

In the next room, Hermione heard a thump as a sleepy girl's feet hit the cold stone floor. She groaned, praying that Lavender wouldn't walk through that door. But Karma was a spiteful bitch. Sure enough, Lavender slumped in, wavy hair tangled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Hermione huffed through her gritted teeth. She continued to carefully apple her smooth eyeliner, hoping once again that a boy worthy of notice would actually pay attention to her.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lavender said, yawning.

"Hello, Lavender," she replied crisply, finishing her last line and marching out of the bathroom before the annoying prat could say anything else to her. When Hermione reached her bed, she saw Ginny sitting up, a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips.

"Don't say a word," Hermione snapped at her friend, eyes narrowing. Ginny's smirk widened as she replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Hermione pressed her lips together, but her negative mood lightened some. She proceeded to finish getting ready in silence, listening to the chit-chat of her roommates but not really listening. She thought back to Lavender's overdone relationship with Ron. Over the summer, Ron had acted even weirder around her. She had noticed some of the Weasley boys looking at her; multiple times she caught Fred- or George- checking her out. _Why can't someone great like Blaise notice me?_ She thought with a huff, and she saw Ginny looking at her questioningly.

In fact, all school year, Hermione had seen lustful looks from boys of all ages as her womanly curves could no longer be totally disguised by her robes anymore. Shed even caught a few looks from girls, like the whorish pansexual Pansy Parkinson, and surprisingly, Parvati Patil. And it made her frustrated. Cot a single person had approached her, and because of her roommates- the twins and Lavender, really- she couldn't relieve her pent-up desires without being discovered. As it was, she was constantly telling them to be quiet so she could sleep.

By now, Hermione had tired of Lavender's shrill giggle as she recounted her latest snog with Ron, so with a silent look towards Ginny, the two girls lift for breakfast.

The two friends didn't talk again until they were seated at the Gryffindor table with food on their plates. Hermione was on her second cup of orange juice, with a cup of steaming cappuccino beside that. Ginny took a sip of her bitter coffee before speaking up.

"You seem pretty frustrated, 'Mione." Hermione grunted into her juice and reluctantly set down the cold drink. "What's bothering you?"

"Hermione looked around the partially deserted Grand Hall before speaking. "That damn prat, Lavender." Ginny nodded, biting her plump lower lip slightly. Hermione's eyes darted down, and her thoughts stalled momentarily as she took in the alluring sight. "Um, she's just so irritating, rambling on about snogging Ron all the time." Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's all they seem to do, and I'm just sick of hearing it! I bet that they've never had a single intelligent conversation," She scoffed, and a smirk tugged at the corner of Ginny's deliciously pink lips. At that moment, Ron's loud voice rang through the quiet hall as he and Harry staggered tiredly to the table. Harry sat down across from Hermione as Ron plopped down to his right sourly, sitting away from his younger sister.

"Morning, Ron," Ginny replied antagonistically perky, and her older brother grumbled something unintelligible before piling his plate with sausage and eggs. Harry and Ron ate quickly and sloppily, Harry quickly stopping to look up questioningly at Hermione.

"Ur 'ot 'aucking," he said with a mouthful of eggs. Ginny translated.

"He said you're not talking. I understand because Ron's always like this." The red head looked up from her croissant to wrinkle her nose at the sloppy noises coming from her brother.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione snapped a few minutes later. The Great hall had filled up much more by now, so the chatter had definitely picked up. Ron looked up.

"What?" he asked, never stopping his chewing. Hermione opened her mouth to snap out a snarky reply when a high-pitched squeal rang out over the room's clamor.

"Won-won!" came Lavender's cry as she launched herself at her boyfriend. Ron smiled weakly as her slender arms wrapped fiercely around his shoulders. "Did you sleep well, Won-won? Did you dream of me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her bag and marching away without a word. She could still hear Lavender's cooing voice behind her, but she couldn't hear any words, thankfully. She walked past the doors and smacked into black robes. Hermione stumbled back and tripped on the hem of her robe, falling back to crash against the stone floor. She heard a mumbled curse and looked up.

"Who the hell!" Came the cold voice of Draco, but then he began sneering when he saw the girl on the ground. "Ah, Granger. Finally found your proper spot at my feet?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered, but before Hermione could snap back a retort, firm hands were gripping her bicep and pulling her to her feet.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ginny stated, squaring her shoulders at the taller boy as Hermione dusted off her robes, trying to hide her burning cheeks behind her curly hair.

Draco's sneer widened. "Well, look what we have here: a baby weasel."

Ginny didn't reply but merely picked up Hermione's bag from where it had fallen and passed it back to the brunette. Then the girl walked briskly past Draco, smacking her shoulder against the taller boy, towing Hermione behind her. Draco smirked that the fiery girl's retreating back before swaggering into the Great hall.

* * *

When Hermione got to her last class before lunch, she was incredibly irritable. Harry and Ron had been pestering her as to what was bothering her, and it only made her mood continually worse. McGonagall had given the three pointed looks during Transfiguration, and her bad mood had "disturbed the spirits" during Divination. Hermione desperately hoped that Arithmetic went better. Hermione saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eyes and braced herself for a scathing Slytherin remark.

Looking up, Hermione saw Astoria Greengrass sneering down at her. With a look mocking look and a particular hand gesture, the blonde flipped her long hair and waltzed off. Knowing that Malfoy had no doubt manipulated that morning's encounter to be more demeaning, her scowl and bad mood increased. And knowing that she had to put up with Lavender during lunch next made the usually-entertaining class drag on forever.

* * *

Sure enough, Hermione heard Lavender's squeals and giggles as soon as she stepped foot in the Great Hall. She heard Ron trying to disentangle the girl from him with excuses of Quidditch and homework due in the next class. But Hermione had had enough. She grabbed a plate of food, not even bothering to sit first or set her bags down. Harry looked up from his Potions homework due later that day.

"Hermione?" She didn't pause from her work as she briskly replied, "I have a headache; I'm eating in the library." Hearing Ron reply encouragingly to his cooing girlfriend, she wrinkled her nose and stormed out of the Great Hall. She left in a flurry of hair and robes, not noticing the pale haired boy walking into the Great Hall that stared after her questioningly.

Hermione made it up to the library without speaking to anyone; most underclassmen had scrambled out of her way, but everyone else had taken one look at her stormy expression and backed away. Once safely tucked away at her table in the back corner, Hermione flopped into a chair with a large huff, her food sitting dejectedly on the table. Irritable and itchy, she undid the clasps of her robe and let it fall away, leaving her in her maroon scoop neck tee and flared muggle jeans. She had foregone the school uniform that day, hoping people would see the tie and the robes and assume she was being the model student as always.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, she angrily muttered, "Damn slutty prat. Obnoxious bitch ruining lunch." Her following hiss through clenched teeth echoed through the silent, deserted back part of the library until a low chuckle reached her ears.

"Heh, who knew the Gryffindor prude had such a foul mouth. She ought to lose house points for that," said a menacingly close voice. Hermione jerked upright, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Malfoy," she hissed, flaring at the sneering Slytherin leaning against a bookshelf.

"Granger," he replied, pushing himself upright and slinking towards her slowly. Hermione stood to be closer to the same height, though he obviously still towered over her a bit.

"What, not going to insult my blood heritage today?" she snapped bitterly, eyeing the advancing boy warily. Draco took another step forward, sending the brunette another step. The blonde boy eyed her discarded robe and revealing neckline, and the Gryffindor suddenly realized how alone they were; she hadn't even seen the librarian when she walking in just minutes ago.

"And why would you want me to do that, Granger?" he cooed seductively, slinking toward Hermione. She took another step back and suddenly felt the cool stone against her back, her thundering heartbeat echoing into the castle walls. One more step and Hermione was pressed flush against the wall, the coolness from the stones seeping into her bare arms. The tall Slytherin placed a pale hand beside her head, and Hermione's breath quickened at his closeness.

Hermione would admit- grudgingly- that he was devastatingly attractive in an icy sort of way. His pale skin and white-blonde hair marked him as an ice prince, with chiseled cheekbones and a sharp clavicle that just begged for warm kisses. However, when Draco was this close, for the first time, Hermione noticed that a very faint pink dusted his cheeks, and his lips looked decidedly soft. But most of all, his eyes captured her gaze and held her hostage. Yes, those icy depths were silver, but upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that they were ringed in a stormy grey, with little flecks of gold thrown into the pool of silver. Draco stared deep into her eyes, his gaze boring into her brain and freezing all rational thoughts. Moving even closer, Draco teased the brunette with the warmth of his body, ghosting his breath against her slightly flushed face. He allowed his hips to brush lightly against her, earning a breathless gasp from the Gryffindor as she felt the lean planes of his body. Hermione knew she was being stupid. She _knew_ that she needed to stop reacting, stop showing him how much he affected her. But she was frustrated, full of pent-up desire with no outlet, and that feral, animalistic side of her was rearing free, dominating all logic and reason. Draco leaned his face towards the gasping girl, and Hermione surrendered, her eyes falling closed and reaching up to his.

A sudden, harsh, cold laugh broke Hermione out of her trance. She jerked her eyes open to see the Slytherin boy laughing triumphantly, backing away from her with his usual swagger.

"And the mudblood isn't so much of a prude is she? No, she's desperate, willing to be an obedient pureblood's whore," he sneered, his glee unrestrained and glaringly mocking. Hermione felt her face flush in shame and anger, her blood beginning to boil.

"Shut it, you worthless git," she snapped, stepping forward and pulling herself tall. She was the laughter in Malfoy's eyes and stepped closer, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You put a spell on me, and you know it." He laughed and stepped into her space, coming closer to the aroused girl. Very close. Too close. Hermione's hand was trapped between their bodies, his steady heartbeat revealing that this was all a game to him. Malfoy smiled cruelly down at her triumphantly, and enough was enough.

Bracing herself, she planted her feet, brought her other hand up to Draco's chest, and smiled up at him sweetly. Then, she curled her fingers, letting her nails scrape against the cloth of his robes. For a second, she saw a slight flicker of surprise. But that turned to full-fledged shock as Hermione shoved- hard. She pushed the arrogant boy away, sending him stumbling back to smack his shoulder against one of the heavy bookcases. He scowled at her angrily, clutching his throbbing shoulder.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, Mudblood," he hissed, anger reddening his cheeks. Now, it was Hermione's turn to smile. She caged her lustful side and released the vengeful hell-cat. Brandishing a calculating smile and her wand from her waistband, Hermione advanced confidently, a cold fire filling her eyes as she prepared to vent her pent-up frustration at the world upon this ignorant bastard of a boy that was determined to torment her. Draco's confident demeanor faltered at the girl's new look, and a slight spark of something akin to fear touched his eyes. Before the Gryffindor could cast any curse at him, an invisible shield suddenly expanded between the two and stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"'Mione, stop it," said the firm, commanding voice of Ginny Weasley who now had her wand pointed directly at her friend. "True, he's a bloody bastard that probably deserved whatever it is you were about to cast, but I can't let you get yourself into trouble. He's not worth it." The two girls stared each other down in a never-ending moment of silence, but finally, the brunette sighed and stowed her wand in the waistband of her jeans once again. Draco was scowling at the two Gryffindors, his arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping impatiently, trademark expression towards Gryffindors once again plastered on his cold face. With a simple flourish, Ginny removed the shield charm; Draco turned to leave.

"I'll be dealing with you soon, Granger. You mark my words," he threatened as he stalked out of the library, not even bothering to turn around to say it. Both friends waited until his back and proud footsteps had retreated, Hermione with clenched teeth and Ginny with a cool impatience. When the library was once again calm and silent, Ginny turned towards her older friend.

Hermione was looking down, her curly hair hiding her face. Ginny didn't have to see her friend's face to know that the smart girl was upset. Ginny stuffed her wand into her robe sleeve and wrapped the older girl in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered into the red head's shoulder, her voice muffled by the cloth and hair. Ginny _shhhhh_ ed her again, but her next words were drowned out by the castle's clock dong that signaled the end of lunch. Hermione broke out of the gentle embrace, smiled at the girl, and turned back to the table. Her plate of untouched food had disappeared. She gathered up her bag and parchment without a word; she brushed past Ginny with an inaudible murmur and began the lock trek down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons for Potions class.

* * *

Today was an unlucky day; Hermione had double potions today. And the rest of the week. As food as she was at Potions, she did not enjoy spending so much time in the Slytherin's most comfortable environment. Plus, Professor Snape was not exactly overly fond of Gryffindors for long periods of time- or at all, really.

The green-lit dungeon room was already filled with several students, and they were all muttering unhappily. There were larger cauldrons set up on tables throughout the room- most likely indicating a long-term project- but there weren't enough, meaning partner work. Hermione groaned inwardly and prepared herself to work with someone… Well, not Ron or Harry, so someone like Neville of Dean Thomas or Seamus. Neville was dreadful at Potions, and Seamus had a tendency to blow something up, and Dean was a bit of a prick. She even braced herself for the constant scathing remarks from Pansy Parkinson, should they be partnered. She did not expect, however, to be thrown on a Hippogriff (so to speak.)

"Miss Granger," the greasy-haired professor spoke coolly, drawing her name out of his dry cauldron, "it would seem that you will be partnered with another ex-prefect." She groaned inwardly again at having to partner with Ron and deal with Lavender's incessant whining until she saw his expression and heard a different vice muttering behind her.

"Well, isn't this just your luck, Granger," Draco Malfoy- her partner- whispered into her ear.

 **Author's Note: Again, please review and give any advice, comments, encouragement, or corrections. I'd love to get input from my readers!**


	2. Planning a Partnership

**Author's Note: Again, to all of my readers that saw the comment/review I left, I apologize for the mistakes in the first chapter. I am in the process of finding a beta to check my work. It seems that people are interested, so here is the second chapter, posted early because of all the support I received!**

(Previously: _"Well, isn't this just your luck, Granger," Draco Malfoy- her partner- whispered into her ear.)_

 _(line)_

Cold realization suddenly filled Hermione's veins like ice as Professor Snape continued. "Mr. Malfoy, I thrust there will be no problems with your partnership," he drawled slowly, boring dark eyes into the pale boy. Draco straightened up taller and answered, "Of course not, Professor." A cold, dangerous smile crept across his face.

 **(DPOV)**

Draco knew what an opportunity this was: a chance to bed the Gryffindor Prude, a chance to solidify his title as Slytherin Sex God. He knew he could. He had seen the way the girl eyed him: like he was attractive but untouchable. He'd seen the lust in her eyes in the library, seen the way her breath quickened and the way she licked her lips. He'd noticedthe way her body reacted to his touch. He'd seen her vulnerability, pressed between him and the wall, trapped by his hand, allured by his teasing touches. And now, they were stuck working together- at the same table- for hours each day under the Professor's supervision. But of course, there was the time outside of class necessary to prepare their potion. Oh yes, Draco could bed this untamed, un-dominated Gryffindor mudblood.

Draco watched Granger, amused at her undisguised disgust as Lavender was paired with Potter. He barely heard the girl mutter "and now I'll be hearing her bitching whines all week" as the said frizzy-haired girl pouted obviously at her red-faced boyfriend. He continued to watch his partner's contemptuous expression as the Weasel was paired with that rumored man-whore Thomas, and then the stupid Longbottom fool was put with Finnigan. Draco snickered slightly at how easy it would be to make the accident-prone Irish boy make something explode and consequently destroy the other boy's grade. Draco, as any self-respecting Slytherin would, enjoyed Gryffindors bringing about their own misfortune or helping Gryffindors along the wrong path.

Across the room, he noticed Pansy protruding her bottom lip at him seductively, and he knew without a doubt that she would try to crawl in his bed with him tonight. But, he was tired of her slutty habits. At this point, Draco found it would be easier to fuck his pillow; it wouldn't moan or scream of give him hickeys and wet, sloppy kisses. The pale-haired boy ignored her and turned his gaze back to the Gryffindor in front of him.

When he had played her in the library, he had noticed how the prude was actually attractive. True, her curly hair was a bit unruly and frizzy, but it framed her heart-shaped face nicely; plus, it looked like great fun to pull on once he got her under him. Or maybe on top of him. Draco couldn't decide which was more appealing: having the Gryffindor at his mercy, crying out desperately for more, or riding on top of him, moaning in ecstasy. His cock twitched at the thought, and the pale boy quickly shoved the image from his mind, focusing on the memory from lunch. Her green eyes had been ringed with brown with darker green flecks mixed in. When she licked her plush lips, _oh_ , how the Slytherin longed to bite and pull on those lips. He'd also noticed how her figure was surprisingly great. The swell of her breasts, her small waist, and curving hips had always been hidden by the school robes, but in her muggle clothes, Draco had seen them all revealed. And he wanted it.

And what Draco Malfoy wanted, Draco Malfoy got.

 **(HPOV)**

Hermione couldn't believe it; she'd lost control of herself in the library, and now she would be with the focus of her attraction even more. At first, panic had set in at the thought of being subjected to his incessant verbal abuse for long periods of time, but then, as minutes passed while Snape assigned the rest of the class' partnerships, she realized what an opportunity this was. Hermione was longing for physical contact, for the taste of another human's sweat-slicked skin, someone else's hands on her flesh… and she was well aware of Draco's reputation in bed. Every girl in 6th year was. But now, Hermione had seen firsthand how much of a tease the bedamned Slytherin was.

Hermione didn't let herself believe for a single second that Draco wouldn't tease her, lure her in, and then literally leave her out to dry. Sure, she'd seduced other men before, like Charlie Weasley over the summer during one of his visits to his family, but seducing a man exponentially more experienced in the art himself? No, she was smart enough to know that she wasn't able to do that; the blonde would see right through her. She would need help to get what her body burned for. Luckily, Hermione knew just the right witch's drugstore to ask.

She hurriedly wrote a letter on some parchment as Snape settled a squabble started by Pansy.

 _Henrietta, I have a favor to ask for. Remember when I babysat Isabel and found those hidden drugs? Well, I'm cashing in my favor. I need a full order of male-appealing aphrodisiacs on the next delivery- simply send the package and bill with my owl in her return to Hogwarts. I really need those as soon as possible. As part of the deal, tell no one, and please, my dear Ms. Henrietta, disguise the package. It would not do well for one of the most renounced students to be caught with a package of suspicious muggle pills. As a bonus, the sooner those pills are in my hand, the larger the tip will be._

 _~Hermione Granger_

Hermione finished the letter with her flourished signature and rolled up the parchment only to look up and find the smirking face of Draco Malfoy haunting her vision. Hermione's next words were never heard as the cold voice of Snape rang through the room.

 **(DPOV)**

"Mr. Potter! There will be NO partner switches! 20 points from Gryffindor for insolence and disobedience," the crow-like man snapped. Harry shut his mouth firmly and glared at the man before turning his fiery gaze to his partner- Blaise Zabini- and then his blood-traitor best friend, who grimaced right back. Draco saw the Weasel blush as that stupid slut's whimpers and pathetic complaints reached her boyfriend's ears, and Draco rolled his eyes as he resisted the urge to hex the girl out of sheer spite and irritation.

"Sooo, Granger, don't expect me to do all of the work, and don't ruin my grade by doing something stupid," Draco drawled purposefully slowly, watching as blood rushed to the girl's cheeks.

"And don't expect me to do all of the work, either, Malfoy," she snapped fiercely, gripping the quill in her hand tightly. Noticing his growing smirk, she continued, "If you even think the word 'mudblood', I will ruin this project for you." The boy arched one eyebrow questioningly at her demanding tone. _So the prude wants to feel control, does she,_ Draco thought, his mind racing through various BDSM situations that would undoubtedly humiliate the Gryffindor. He watched in amusement as her jaw clenched behind her pressed lips, and he let his smirk widen. Thankfully, no one noticed their tense encounter because of the mutterings across the classroom.

"ENOUGH! There will be no partner switches!" Snape roared, pale face coloring slightly. "And if I hear one more complaint, I will take 10 points from each of you, regardless of house." The room grew so quiet that you could practically hear Snape's cold skin steaming.

"Now, turn to page 387 for the ingredients you will need to _make Tacet Interfectorem_. For the next two weeks, you will work with your partner to brew the potion. One mistake and your whole grade is ruined. I also expect 26 inches on _Tacet_ _Interfectorem's_ uses and effects. Each, mind you, you lazy children," the lanky Professor finished, making his students' groans double. With a dramatic swish of black robes, the Head of House slunk behind his desk, dismissing the students to their work.

 **(HPOV)**

Hermione withdrew the thick Potions book from her magically-extended bag and carefully set the book on the table, muttering a quick spell to find the right page. The rest of the double-class passed slowly for the girl, between Malfoy's constant interruptions and snide remarks. After a much too long three hours, they agreed to meet at the back table in the library after dinner.

(Line)

Hermione had planned to leave dinner a few minutes early to get to the library before the Slytherin, but halfway through eating, her small, speckled owl had flown in, attracting quite a lot of attention. After Potions, she had run the letter up to Amelia and attached the parchment hurriedly; she was still late for Herbology. Now, her owl had a small maroon drawstring pouch tied to her leg and a folded piece of parchment clutched in the other leg's talons. Hermione quickly caught the bird and set it in her lap, trying to ignore the nosy looks from anyone that had seen. Night deliveries, though highly unusual, were not unheard of. Once safely hidden below the table height, Hermione retrieved the letter from her owl. Carefully opening the letter and hiding it from Ginny, who was peeking over her shoulder, Hermione read.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _I have supplied you with the requested medicine. I had to use quite the enchantment to disguise them from the castle wards. However, since this was an exchanged favor, you only have to pay for the pills. Take note, Ms. Granger: do not use all of them at once. If you need them as much as you think you do, then only use two at a time! They can be swallowed or dissolved in a liquid. To dissolve them, simply drop them in and say "_ dissolute diverse _", and it's done. I do not know what you intend to do, but I will not question you. Nor will I reveal this exchange to anyone; I suspect it would get the both of us in trouble. Do try to keep yourself out of trouble, girl. And as requested, I have "disguised" the package by placing the aphrodisiacs into the pouch. There is a dry spell upon its contests, so be warned: when you first open the pouch, there will be a slight gust of air as the spell releases. The price is listed below._

 _~Henrietta_

Hermione quickly refolded the letter and untied the pouch from Amelia's leg. The owl chirped at her, so Hermione whispered to it, "Thank you, Amelia. Hush and go now, and I'll give you double treats next time." Amelia seemed to roll her big brown eyes but dutifully took off, soaring out through an open window. Ginny turned and cocked one eyebrow at her friend.

"Later," the brunette promised, discreetly tucking the letter and pouch into her robes. Ginny seemed not to notice and turned back towards her food with a small shrug. Hermione internally sighed in relief and ate the rest of her dinner in silence, feeling the small pouch burning a hole through her robe. Once finished, she grabbed her bag and levitated two cups of water, hurrying out of the Great hall and towards the Library. The sound of rumbling voices diminished, and by the time she arrived in the library- without Madame Pince, who was at dinner- the only sounds she could hear were her own breathing and heartbeat.

Reaching the designated table, the Gryffindor composed herself. She set her bag beside her chair, taking the seat closest to the wall. Lowering the two drinks onto the table, she decided to wait on drugging Malfoy's drink in case he transfigured it into something else.

 _I'll just do it myself,_ she decided, slipping the pouch out of her robes and into her sleeve for better reach. Just as she was securing the straps around her wrist, a pile of books slammed onto the table with a _bang!_ Hermione jumped, a shrill _eeeeek_ escaping her lips. She jerked her brown eyes up into the smirking face of her Potions partner.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," Hermione said with a scowl before the boy could make any scathing remark. Hiding her embarrassed blush behind her curly hair, she pulled out her Potions materials.

"Well, let's get started then," she stated, reasserting her intelligent persona. Malfoy smirked at the table and then her.

"What is this?" he sneered, gesturing to the two cups on the table.

"Water. But if you don't want it, then ill just transfigure it into whatever," the curly-haired girl replied, keeping her cool while knowing that her whole plan rode on the next few moments.

"Oh, you're doing something nice for me?" The Slytherin's smirk grew, but Hermione kept to her plan.

"If you don't want it…" Draco smirked back.

"Water is fine, Granger," he stated pompously, dropping into his seat. Hermione clenched her teeth behind closed lips and began to move-

Flicking her wand under the table, she cast a distant-sound spell, making it sound as though someone tried to cover a sneeze behind a nearby bookshelf. Malfoy's head jerked to look at the sound, eyes narrowing slightly. Immediately, Hermione shook a handful of pills into her hand; she felt about seven but curled her fingers around them anyways, forgetting Henrietta's warning. Holding her breath, she carefully lifted both hands, grabbing the cups by their tops and discreetly dropping the pills into the cup she pushed towards the boy. Then she took her shaking hands away; thankfully, there was no evidence of the dissolved aphrodisiacs. She muttered the incantation for a wordless spell and bit back a sigh of relief as she felt it work. Then the Slytherin was turning back with a scowl across his cold face.

Hermione arched one eyebrow and quiered, "Something wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone spying on us, formulating some absurd, unintelligent rumor," he snapped, clearly concerned only about his reputation.

"It was probably Madame Pince or a ghost," she responded nonchalantly, unbuttoning her robe and letting it fall. "Can we get started now, please? We do still have a curfew."

"Fine," the blonde retorted, unstacking his books. One of the smaller books slipped off and hit Hermione's pile of parchment, knocking the papers off of the table. She huffed as she leaned down to gather up the pages. One look at Draco's cool, composed face, and she knew that he had done that on purpose. The boy proceeded to take a drink, still smirking, and the brunette bit back a confident smile. They only had a short amount of time to get work done before the aphrodisiacs kicked in. Biting back her glee, Hermione triumphantly took a drink of the cool water. Thanks to the house elves' magic, the water stayed icy cool.

Awhile later, Hermione had successfully gotten Malfoy to agree to her plan of equal work distribution. They had written out what they were going to complete in Potions the next day, and in the middle of listing the necessary ingredients they would need to acquire from Snape's stores, Hermione realized how hot she was. She'd been working so hard to reign in the blonde that she hadn't realized how much her curly hair was sticking to her neck. As she pulled a muggle hair band off of her wrist, she noticed Malfoy was smirking at his parchment.

 _It's been long enough; I bet the pills are working now,_ Hermione thought, watching the boy take another drink from his water. A shiver ran down her back in anticipation, and as she began twisting her hair into a messy, easily-removed bun, her skin tingled as cool air brushed against it. Starting on a new piece of parchment, the brunette began writing about the side effects of the potion; or well, she attempted to write.

Hermione couldn't concentrate; she was distracted by the beautiful specimen sitting across from her. She tried to keep her eyes down, but they were continually drawn like a magnet to the boy. His long, pale fingers were curled around his quill as his left hand held the parchment still. Watching how comfortable he was, her mind began to wander to which hand he used at night to… Hermione blinked hard, pulling her lustful mind out of that track. She could _not_ think about that; she had work to do, for Merlin's sake! However, the next moment, her eyes were once again latched onto the Slytherin. Hermione watched, entranced, as he scribbled away in a neat, loopy handwriting, his plush, inviting lips moving as he muttered the words he wrote. She felt her breath catch and leg muscles tighten as the muscles and veins in the pale boy's neck twitched while he worked. The tiniest of moans caught in the Gryffindor's throat as she imaged how it would feel to trace those muscles with her tongue, those long fingers brushing up her thighs…Hermione's panties began to dampen, and the room became hotter. The girl jerked herself out of the chair, needing fresh air.

Her sudden movement startled the Slytherin, and he jumped miniscutely, a flicker of surprise flitting across his face.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute, I need some fresh air," Hermione stated a bit curtly before turning on one heel and quickly walking away. She only made it as far down as two bookshelves before she dashed to the side and leaned against the cold stone wall. Everywhere was so hot, and the cold stone of the castle wasn't enough. She needed cool fingers touching her skin, drawing out the heat. She needed lips on hers to cool her off. She needed a tongue on her neck, her stomach, licking away her sweat. She needed more.

And she needed it bad.

 _Now._

Hermione could feel her pounding heartbeat echoing to her fingertips, hear her panting breaths ringing deep in her head, feel her damp underwear clinging to her skin. She tried to slow her breathing, calm her racing heart, cool the hot flush that conquered her face, but it was all to no avail.

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione whispered to the cold stone, pressing her forehead against the wall again. The hair on the back of her exposed neck tingled as a draft of air tickled her skin. She dismissed it as one of the castle's drafts until she felt the warmth of another body behind her.

"Oh, Granger," Draco whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers across her oversensitive skin, "you really shouldn't have tried to slip me those dirty mudblood pills." And then his hands ghosted across her hips before latching on and pulling her back demandingly to press flush against his body.

 **Author's Note: MWAHAHA! I know: massive cliff-hanger. I have had this chapter written since my first update, but I will not be able to upload the third chapter for a while. I'm sure sometime during Christmas Break I will find the time to type of the *Lemon*. I don't exactly need parents asking questions as to why I need the wifi for two hours (haha…) So bear with me, readers. I will get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I have a chance- given that I have proofread it for spelling and grammar. I hope you enjoyed, and all reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Library Work

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that this update took much longer than the other one. I expect that my progress will be slower now because (clearly) I'm posting chapter 3 but only have part of ch. 4 written… sorry guys, but thank you for your support! Again, taking ship ideas. Planning a Snilly fanfic maybe….. Now, yes, it's the lemon everyone's been waiting for! Enjoy, my wonderful reader!  
Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is J.K. Rowling's. The characters, franchise, and such belong to her; the events I am writing are mine. (Yes, this applies to my previous chapters as well.)**

(Previously _:_ _And then his hands ghosted across her hips before latching on and pulling her back demandingly to press flush against his body._ )

(Line)

Hermione gasped loudly, uncontrollably, his touch sending fire through her body. Her hands jumped to his wrists, clutching at them desperately as she tried to turn around and face him, wrench away from his deliciously intoxicating warmth. But the stronger boy—and _damn_ was he strong—shoved her against the wall, firmly pinning her between his lean, muscular body and the castle's grey stone wall. A groan rang through Hermione's body at his rough treatment, his strong fingers digging in, his husky voice as he softly growled, "you're such a fucking slut." Without warning, he turned her around in one smooth motion, slamming her against the wall a little too hard. A curse of pain escaped the brunette's lips as her head smacked against the stone.

"Agh!" She gasped before hissing in pain. "Shit." Malfoy smirked down at her and pulled his hands off her hips, her hands going up with his. The next thing the Gryffindor knew, her hands were pinned to the wall above her head by one of Malfoy's hands, and the other hand was sliding down her side teasingly. Her small hands were pulled so high that her back was arched, pressing her body further against the Slytherin's; she could feel the flat planes of his body against her heaving breasts. The intelligent part of Hermione's brain registered how calm and collected the boy seemed, and his earlier words about the pills came back. Her realization must have registered clearly on her face because the next moment, the pale, blonde boy was laughing coldly.

"Oh, yes, you stupid mudblood, I saw you slip those pills into my drink. You didn't think I would actually fall for something so simple, did you?" He sneered gleefully, looming over her. A spark of anger washed through Hermione, and she grit her teeth, trying to fight her way out of her lustfulness. "Oh no you don't" he commanded, grinding his hips against Hermione's earning him a low moan. Hermione threw her head back as the boy's hand slid across the smooth plane of her stomach, teasing her through her shirt.

Finally, she gave in to her lust, her body reacting shamelessly to the Slytherin's every touch. This was what she'd wanted, after all. Hermione realized he must have seen the change, felt how her arms relaxed because he finally slid his hand under her shirt, tickling her stomach with his warm fingers. This time, a louder groan spilled out of her pink lips. Sliding his hand to the side, he gripped her bare hip- hard- and the girl pressed into him, begging for more.

Suddenly, Malfoy pulled away, wrenching his wonderful, perfect, fucking teasing hands away. Hermione slumped back against the wall, struggling to regain her sense of how to stand on her own. She saw the blonde with his wand out, muttering spells. The Gryffindor blinked, and he was back in front of her, his face looming over her petite form again.

"Now, no one will hear or disturb us," he sneered, his voice echoing right down to Hermione's dripping core. Her breath quickened, and the boy laughed a cold, promising laugh. "Now, let's find out how much of a little cock slut you are, Granger," he said huskily before slamming his body against Hermione's, hands latching onto her hips and soft lips claiming hers. She lost herself, her sense of everything, in his lips, his demanding touch. His tongue didn't probe for entry; no, he commanded it.  
And Hermione let him.

His tongue, soft and slick, dove into her hot mouth, sliding against the inside of her lips, tracing her teeth and wrapping around her tongue. She gave in, responding to his touches, letting her tongue and lips dance against his. Somewhere along the way, the blonde had lost his Slytherin robe, and Hermione fiercely gripped his exposed biceps, pulling her body flush against his as Malfoy's hands slowly pulled her shirt off. Pulling away from his delicious lips, she gasped for air and raised her arms. In one experienced swoop, the boy had her shirt off and discarded behind him.

Hermione leaned up to him, sliding one hand into his silky hair, gently fisting it and pulling his lips down to hers. His hands slid up her back, causing shivers to erupt across her skin. She let out a soft whimper against his lips, and he smirked before claiming dominance again. Suddenly, Draco curled his fingers, nails digging in, and dragged his hands down her back harshly, leaving red marks from shoulders to hips. Unable to keep quiet, Hermione threw her head back, groaning loudly as hot pain and pleasure spiked across her back.

"So, she likes it rough, does she," he smirked before biting down on her bottom lip and scratching down her back again- harder. Hermione gasped louder, her nails digging into his toned arms and juices soaking her panties, moistening her thighs. Draco placed his hand atop the brunette's head and pushed, urging her to her knees.

"Suck," he ordered, pulling her bun out and fisting her hair. For a moment, Hermione stared dumbly at the large bulge in front of her face until the boy pushed her forward, running her cheek against the silk of his black trousers. "I told you to suck, my little slut," he said again, pulling Hermione's hair to get her moving. Hooking her fingers in the elastic waistband, she slowly pulled them down.

Underneath, he had the wizarding world's version of silver briefs. Hermione smirked at the darkened patch closest to her face. The grip on her hair tightened, and she bit her lip purposefully, pulling on it with her teeth as she raised her eyes to Draco's seductively. Reaching up a hand, she first cupped the impressive length and then squeezed it.  
Draco hissed, her grip tightening unconsciously. Slowly, she teasingly slid her hand up his clothed shaft, purposefully avoiding the head until the boy growled. Looking up again lewdly, Hermione's brown eyes collided with dark, lust-filled grey eyes. His cheeks were beginning to flush, the slightest sheen of sweat touching his hairline. The Slytherin pushed his hips into her hand, telling the girl to move faster. She felt more wetness seep past her soaked panties to slide down her thighs. She pulled down his briefs and gripped his bare length before beginning to pump, rubbing her thumb across the head each time. Soon, her thumb was slick with his precum, but she wanted to taste him. Hermione removed her hand, and Draco opened his eyes to stare down at the girl. Giving him a show, she pushed her thumb into her mouth, tasting the salty substance and raising her eyes to his. Hermione though she heard a soft moan and scooched a little closer, her knees pressing into the carpet.

Reaching a hand up, she gently fondled his balls. Draco hissed though clenched teeth, breath noticeably picking up. Slowly, she squeezed them and leaned forward; looking up at his face through her lashes, she pressed her tongue flat against the base of his cock, slowly sliding up along the thick vein underneath. The boy thrust forward slightly; Hermione braced her other hand on his hip, holding the Slytherin still. Her hand slid from his balls and grasped the base of his cock, her tongue flicking the head and collecting a small bead of the boy's precum. She licked her lips lasciviciously, loving the way Draco let out a soft, moaning exhale.

Leaning forward, hand still gripping the base, she gently took the head into her mouth, sucking hard immediately. Hermione was rewarded by a sharp hiss followed by an unrestrained groan as Draco's hips jerked forward, trying to slip farther into the slick warmth of her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of him with a loud _pop_ , smirking at his flushed face. She took him in again, relaxing her jaw to take his thickness. She ran her tongue around him, smirking around his length. When he hit the back of her throat, she pulled back and did it again, speeding up each time she went down. Soon, he was thrusting in time with her, making the girl gag as his head hit the back of her throat. Her hand pumped the part of his shaft her mouth couldn't reach. Finally, Hermione pulled her head back, a wet sounding pop echoing in their little protected bubble, a strand of spit arching from the head to her lower lip.

She took in deep, gasping breaths as she slowly stroked the boy's long cock. The blissful, somehow arrogant face looking down at her told her not to stop, so she took the pink head back into her mouth, sinking down again. This time, when he hit the back of her throat, she relaxed, fighting down her gag reflex until her nose was touching his stomach, pink curls tickling her skin. Looking up at him, she swallowed, loving his deep, throaty groan. Hermione hummed around his length before sliding back up and off of him. Panting, Draco stared down at her, eyes nearly black with lust. Seeming to understand her question, he nodded, and Hermione took him back in her hot mouth to swirl her tongue around his leaking head, swiping up the salty precum.

Without warning, the boy took control, fiercely pulling her hair to hold her head in place as he began to pound into her hot mouth, making her gag. His breaths turned to loud pants. Hermione relaxed her jaw and throat, letting the attractive boy fuck her mouth, but she still choked on his cock, her gags building up spit until it began dripping from the corners of her lips and sliding down her chin to join her arousal on the library's carpet. Grunting and groaning, he continued his pounding pace, fucking her hot, talented mouth as she willingly let him, brown eyes staring up at him, reflecting his lust, a hot flush covering her face. Speeding up, Draco threw his head back to moan in ecstasy, knotting the Gryffindor's curly hair in his fingers.

"Fuck. Hot-bloody, fuck, yes. Yes, fuuuck," he groaned, his words sending warmth straight to Hermione's dripping core. Choking and gagging, she fought to get air past the hot, twitching cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, the Slytherin came hard, shoving his cock into her mouth as hot, sticky, salty spurts of cum spilled into Hermione's mouth.

Swallowing his load, she took deep, gasping inhales through her nose as Draco relaxed his deliciously harsh grip on her hair he pulled out of her lips with a contented sigh. A small dribble of his cum slipped out of her mouth, and the girl licked it up, ignoring her spit-slicked chin. Smirking up at the blonde, she grinned at his flushed, sweaty face triumphantly.

"Fuck, Granger," he growled lowly, and she felt more of her arousal slide down her thighs. "Where in the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" Ignoring his question and feeling more confident, Hermione rose from her aching knees to stare into that captivating, flushed face before taking his flaccid cock in her right hand and pumping him until he was hard and definitely aroused again.

"Shirt. Off." Draco smirked a bit breathlessly at her firm tone but dutifully stripped off the green cloth, revealing a pale, toned torso with slight blonde hair decorating his chest and revealing hardened, pink nipples. She reached for him, but the boy pushed her back, hands snaking around to expertly unclasp the bra and slide it off, exposing her sizeable breasts. Tossing the black fabric to the floor to join the growing pile, he pinched her hard, pink nipples in his fingers, tugging gently to elicit a moan from the brunette before rolling the buds. Draco gently pressed her against the wall and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, ministrating the other with his fingers and loving the whimpers and gasps his actions earned him. Hermione grasped his strong shoulders with her hands, pressing herself closer to his warmth and intoxicating tongue.

A shudder ran down Hermione's back and a high pitched gasp tore its way out of her throat as the blonde's spare fingers traced feather-light teasing touches across her exposed stomach. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting as the boy nipped her sensitive skin- _damn, that mouth-_ and she couldn't help as her body jerked in response, her hips pressing closer and brushing against the boy's very hard erection. In response to his roughness, she dug her nails into his back harshly, scratching down his shoulders. Hermione felt the boy's growl against her nipple, yet he began trailing kisses and light nips up her chest, nipping harder on her sensitive collarbone and earning him another gasp and body arch. Hermione noted how his back muscles tightened each time her hips pushed forward, so she did it again, purposefully grinding against his obvious bulge. She heard a slight noise catch in his throat; she did it again. The next thing she knew, the cold stone was seeping into her skin as she was pressed against the wall as Draco began attacking her neck fiercely. Arching into the boy's experienced touch shamelessly as his hands gripped the bare skin of her hips, she pressed her chest against his, loving the way his breath caught at the warm sensation, the hot, _delicious_ feeling of her luscious breasts against his toned chest.

Gripping his defined, muscled biceps as leverage Hermione swung her legs up to wrap around the Slytherin's waist. Draco growled and sucked harder- bloody hell- and possessively tugged her hips closer, grinding his erection against the fucking tease. Hermione felt his hot breath ghosting against her ear before he nipped her earlobe and then softly kissed and sucked the super sensitive skin behind her ear. The oversensitized sensation drove her mad, wetness pooling between her legs, and no doubt felt by the boy she was wrapped around. She could feel Draco sucking harder, no doubt leaving a mark, but she squeezed his arms harder, arching and straining into his intoxicating touch, soft uncontrollable whimpering sounds slipping through her swollen lips.

His now gentle, similarly swollen lips touched her jawline, murmuring filthy things against her skin and further arousing the Gryffindor. Hermione moved her face away from his touch only to lean down and claim his lips demandingly. Thus began a battle for dominance as her tongue dove against the Slytherin's lips and traced his white teeth, only to be fought back by the boy's talented tongue wrapped around hers and invading her mouth. The struggle for control intensified, spit slicking their lips.

Draco's fingers were kneading the girl's hips, squeezing hard, and bruising her soft skin, pulling her closer- if that was even possible. She was pushing into his every addictive touch, loving the friction it provided and the relief to her arousal that came with it. Rolling her hips, Hermione moved her wet core to grind against the boy's straining cock. Draco let out a sharp hiss that quickly manifested into a growl and then a groan as the girl pushed down harder. He pulled his face away from her neck to stare breathlessly at her pink, flushed, panting face.

"Holy fuck, Granger," he panted before detaching his hands from where they had been squeezing her plump ass, massaging the round flesh.  
And just like that, enough was enough.

Hermione detached herself from the boy, and before he could react, yanked both sets of trousers off of the boy to pool at his feet. Her body burned for more, for her insatiable hunger to be fed. Dutifully, he stepped out of the fabric, but he wasn't about to let the mudblood broad take control.  
"If you want any prepping, then you'll have to do it yourself like the little slut you are," Draco sneered, leaning back against the nearest bookshelf and fisting his weeping cock. The Gryffindor nodded, stepping back towards the library table and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and her useless, soaked panties underneath. Swinging her hips from side to side seductively with a mischievous grin, Hermione slowly slid he cotton down her long legs, stopping to wiggle her ripe ass in the air once the clothing reached her ankles.

Findings the table behind her, the brunette hopped up, propping one foot up on the table to spread her legs. Sliding one hand down her stomach, Hermione threw caution to the wind and let her fingers slide over her sticky, wet folds. Immediately coated in the clear substance, she circled her clit a few times, throwing her head back to moan throatily. In desperate need of relief, she pushed two fingers into her hot, slick cavern.

In and out, in and out she pumped them, curling her fingers to brush against her prostate and gasp and groan in ecstasy. Opening her eyes and staring though thick lashes at the Slytherin, Hermione watched his right hand fisting his hot, long cock, hand sliding up and thumb sweeping the bead of precum off of the head before pulling back down and pumping up again.

Brown eyes met grey as Hermione pushed herself closer to that delicious edge, that tightening in her groin. Pumping her fingers faster, harder, Hermione plunged her fingers in, breaths growing steadily more ragged and the boy's face sweatier as he watched the spectacle. Closer, closer, closer loomed that cliff edge, that tightening in her groin. Pumping faster, harder, Hermione plunged her fingers in breaths loud, uncontrollable gasps. Finally, _there_ it was, and a loud scream ripped out of her mouth as hot white pleasure exploded in her pelvis as the Gryffindor came hard, juices spilling onto her hand and the table.

"Fuck…..shit….oh, fuck," she gasped in pants as she came down from the orgasmic high. Seeing the pale blonde still watching her, Hermione lifted her glistening fingers into her mouth and slipped the between her swollen lips, tasting the sweet and salty mixture.

She heard his breath catch as he muttered, "oh, shit." Hermione smiled and hopped off the table to saunter towards him and wrap her hand around his weeping cock and pump twice.

"I need this cock in me, fucking me hard. _Now_ ," she whispered in Draco's ear. He growled in response and grabbed her ass, lifting her effortlessly and slamming into her without hesitation moving them against the cold, stone wall.

"Fuck!: Hermione screamed at the sudden intrusion, sudden stretching, sudden perfect filling.

 _Fuck, she's hot,_ Draco thought as he settled into her hot fucking tight pussy. Her fingers clawed savagely against his back as he pulled out and thrust in once- hard. "Mmmmm, oh shit," she moaned, throwing her head back, brown curls mussed sexily. Smirking, Draco set a tauntingly slow pace, making the girl push down and grind her hips against his, desperate for more friction.

"Something wrong, Granger?" Draco taunted, slowly sinking into her heat.

"Fuck-Malfoy- harder, please," She pleaded lowly, breasts heaving.

"Beg for it, my little Gryffindor slut," he answered, whispering, hot breath assaulting her sensitive ears.

"Go! Draco, fuck me. Hard, now, fast. Give me bloody fucking more!" She practically screamed her answer, straining and writhing, desperate for relief. Draco pulled out and then slammed back in hard, just like his slut asked.

He set a pounding pace, slamming into her with sharp hip thrusts. Draco smirked at the brunette writhing in his arm, desperate, holding onto him and gasping wantonly with every movement. Slamming hard into the Gryffindor, he reached up to fist a handful of hair and pull at the same time he rolled his hips. She tightened around him deliciously and groaned loudly, nails digging into his arms.

"Oh! Damn- fuck- Draco!" She panted, groaning out his first name in a way that left the Slytherin's cock twitching and pulsing. Not Malfoy, but Draco. Damn that sounded good coming from her lips. Growling, Draco set an even faster, even harder pace. He watched the girl near her climax, panting breaths getting louder and more high-pitched with every thrust.

"Yes, yes, please- fuck-yes, there," the brunette gasped, and he felt her walls beginning to tighten around him.

Draco leaned forward to bite the junction of her neck and shoulders, pinning her further against the wall. "Cum for me, now, _Hermione_ ," he whispered sexily, grinding his hips against her again, earning him a loud yelp.

"Fuck, yes, fuckfuckfuck, ohhhh," Hermione moaned loudly, practically yelling. One more thrust, and she was coming, screaming "Fuck, Draco", walls clenching around Draco's cock and nearly sending him over the edge. Pounding into her as her walls tightened and fluttered around his cock, he let her ride out her orgasm, stopping only when she limply collapsed against his chest.

"Fuck, Granger" Draco grit out as she looked up at him with tangled hair and flushed cheeks. Hermione loved the way his pale blonde hair clung to his sweaty forehead, the way his grey eyes were dark with unsated lust. Biting her lip purposefully, she rolled her hips against Draco's, watching his eyes widen as his cock pulsed inside her. She did it again, and he growled, actually animalistically growled.

The next thing Hermione knew, her back was on the library table, smushing and wrinkling parchment.

"Get on your knees," the Slytherin ordered, and she dutifully turned over, wriggling her hips teasingly. The boy's groan was the only warning she got before a hand came down on her ass. Hermione yelped and then groaned lowly as the stinging subsided, and she grew wetter.

"Oh, so my little Gryffin-whore likes that, does she," the boy smirked before slapping her other cheek, hearing another satisfactory groan following the smack of skin on skin.

"Oh, fuck yes, please," Hermione pleaded wantonly, dropping to her elbows and raising her plump ass more. In response, Draco slapped each cheek again, and again; she arched her back and thrust back against him, pushing to meet each smack. Suddenly, he was slamming his cock into her, the new angle setting her body on fire with pleasure.

"Ah!" She screamed and clamped down on the sudden intrusion. "Oh fu-" she started but broke off into another scream, nails scrabbling at the table, the papers, _anything_ to hold on to as the boy fucked her mercilessly, thrusting his large cock into her. Hermione felt one of the Slytherin's hands leave her hips, and then her hair was being pulled brutally, back arching and letting the boy slam into her at a new, excruciatingly pleasurable way. Hermione pushed her hips back to meet each savage thrust, head staring back.

The blonde set a pounding pace, one hand ruthlessly pulling her hair back, the other alternating between gripping her hip, slapping her jiggling ass, and teasing her clit and nipples. Hermione panted uncontrollably, gasping and moaning at every bit of contact addicted to the fire spreading across her body, burning her alive. She let out a particularly loud, guttural moan as the blonde behind her gripped her hips firmly with both hands, slammed his wonderfully thick cock into her, and then ground his hips before slowly pulling out and repeating the action.

Hermione felt that tension building, a tightening in her core, and she began rolling her hips on every thrust, bringing herself closer to the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh YES," she groaned through clenched teeth, skin beginning to tingle.

"Yeah, that's right, cum all over this cock for me, you little Gryffindor slut," Draco whispered fiercely into her eat before harshly pulling her tangled hair.

"Oh, fuck, DRACO," Hermione screamed, scalding-hot pleasure flooding through the brunette and walls tightening around the cock that kept pounding into her, prolonging her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body shook with the power of her release.

"Bloody- oh- fuck , fuck," the brunette heard from behind her as she slowly came down from her orgasm before she felt Draco still behind her, breath cascading down onto her shoulders as his cock pulsed larger inside her and hot cum spurted out, filling her even more.

"Fuck me, Granger," came the barely audible mutter from behind Hermione. A little shudder ran down her back, and she smiled in spite of everything, suspecting that the proud blonde hadn't meant for her to hear.

 _Bam!_ Both sweaty 6th years jolted violently at the sudden noise and then froze. Hermione thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she heard someone moving around in the library.

"Madame Pince," she hissed to Draco, and he immediately pulled out and stood up, scrambling to get dressed before they got caught.

Hermione climbed off of the table and felt a trickle of warm liquid sliding down her leg.

"Robe up and grab your stuff. I'm not done with you yet, my little slut," Draco said quietly, already with robe fastened- though Hermione suspected there was nothing on underneath. The boy began frantically sorting the papers and books as the sound of movement got closer. Hermione scrambled to fasten her robe, stuffing her clothes into an interior pocket and fastening her tell-tale post-shagging hair with a ribbon before helping Draco. In record time, she had her bag stuffed haphazardly, and one _Scourigify_ from her wand sufficiently cleared the evidence of their sex from the whole area.

Taking a deep breath to create composure, Hermione stepped out of their hidden row to intercept Madame Pince.

"Oh! Ms. Granger, you quite startled me! I didn't know there was anyone still in the library."

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. Mr. Malfoy and I were just finishing," she replied levelly, watching the Slytherin out of the corner of her eye as he removed his silencing charms. She gave the older woman a slight smile and calmly walked past, not daring to look back or wait until she was out of sight

The brunette moved outside the doorway, listening for the quiet swagger of the handsome Slytherin; she didn't have to wait long. He sashayed into view and quietly muttered, "Come with me, and act casual," without breaking his stride, knowing the Gryffindor would follow him. They walked in near silence, descending the stairs to the darkly-lit dungeon and the nearby Elite Dormitory. As they walked, Hermione kept mostly to the shadows, watching the sway of Draco's hips and shuddering as the fabric of her robe rubbed against her exposed nipples, hardening the pink skin. Her breath began to hitch, and the wetness began to dampen her thighs and parts of her robe.

Mercifully, they soon reached a portrait of a large red-eyed green snake coiled around a gold platter laden with rare gems in the shape of fruits.

Draco halted before the face of the snake and whispered, " _Incantatum Sylvestar Argunde."_ The portrait swung open to reveal a luxurious room decorated in the stereotypical green, silver, and black associated with the Slytherin house. Hermione didn't get a chance to survey the room, however, because the portrait door swung closed behind her, and she was slammed up against a wall yet again. She felt every smooth plain of the pale blonde's lean body, as well as his obvious arousal.

"Strip, my lovely Gryffin-whore," he hissed into Hermione's ear before nipping her earlobe and attacking her pale, exposed neck. Hermione let her robe drop and was devoured by the handsome boy.

(Line)

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! It's been hell trying to get this thing typed up while people thought I was asleep, not to mention uploading it on Fanfiction (ugh). My next update will probably be a while, but bear with me, and it will be worth the wait!**


End file.
